Like the Light of a Candle
by HyperHellFire
Summary: Jin x Hwoarang x Jin Yaoi. What happens when the two guys fall in 'love' during the winter days and things get out of control in different kinds of ways? .:COMPLETE:.
1. Sickness

Chapter 1:

Sickness

'Man its cold. Hwoarang you stupid asshole, had to just run from the middle of the friggin' desert in Korea to 'Winter Wonderland Japan' in nothing more than your fuckin' B.D.U.s you dumb ass.' Hwoarang shivered and rubbed his arms. 'Gods it's cold. Why the hell am I even here? The friggin' Tournament was more than two months over with for Buddha's friggin' sake!'

'Jin.....'

'What?'

'Jin Kazama....'

'Oh fuck. NOT Kazama. I'm not here for that god-dammed pansy ass-'

'He does have a nice ass.'

'ACK!' Hwoarang coughed.

"Hey. You alright?" Hwoarang felt someone pat him on the back.

"Ye-yeah. I'll be-" Hwoarang turned around, "KAZAMA??!" Jin blinked.

"Why so surprised?"

"...... I am not." Jin chuckled as Hwoarang stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. What do you care?" Hwoarang tried to hide his shivering. 'Man it's hot, but I'm so cold....' Hwoarang's vision blurred.

'Who-whoa....' Jin grasped Hwoarang quickly.

"Gotcha."

'Whoa.... double Jin.... not a bad sight if I do say..... So... my..Sel..' Everything swirled and turned black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Whoa... man my head feels funny... who-who's touching my forehead??' Hwoarang opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin. Jin held him down.

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Hwoarang let out his breath. "Geez Hwoarang. Take a breather. Just relax." Jin wiped Hwoarang's forehead with a damp cloth. His muscles relaxed and Hwoarang began to doze into a sleep. "Hwoarang. Hwoarang!" Hwoarang popped one eye open.

"Uhnnn...?"

"Stay awake, I'll have to get you some medicine. Here open up." Hwoarang glanced at the white pills before opening his mouth and drinking the ice-cold water. "There. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah...." Jin nodded.

"I figured, you look homely. I'll make something." Jin stood and walked from the room. Hwoarang looked around the room. The walls were of a light powder blue and the room held a cool light feel to it. The window was closed and its white sheer drapes hung loosely at each end of the window. The bed was covered in a medium blue comforter and light blue sheets with white pillowcases. A small TV was set close to the bed on top of a small cherry wood dresser, along with a dark midnight blue vase containing two large white tiger lilies.

'Its a bit chilly in here..' Hwoarang noticed the lightning was out and that it must have happened during the snowstorm two days ago. He snuggled up in the warm comforter and ruffled his flaming red hair that stood out in the room. Jin walked back into the room and glanced at Hwoarang snuggled up in the medium blue comforter.

"The power went out. Sorry it's cold." Jin lit a candle and set it by Hwoarang. "Doesn't give off much heat but... at least we can get some light." Hwoarang looked into the small flame and watched it grow and melt the cold wax away. He smiled at it without thinking. Jin watched Hwoarang smile a little longer before lightning another candle and setting it by the other side.

"The food'll be ready in about a minute.... Um... So, what where you still here for? I mean, after the army almost caught you and all." Hwoarang took a deep breath before looking at Jin, in which he wished he hadn't.

"I... Uh... Um..." Hwoarang couldn't help but mumble words that made no sense what so ever. Jin raised an eyebrow.

'He has the most beautiful eyes....' Hwoarang coughed.

"Hwoa? You ok?" Jin patted his back.

"Yeah... I... Well... I... Um...."

'Play it smooth.... Hey you need to know what to do right? Ask JIN what to do. Play it smooth.' Hwoarang thought

"Well.. Um.. You see... I... Uh.. Kinda... like this person and uh... Well.. I..." Hwoarang blushed by mistake.

"You don't know how they feel about you?" Jin asked. Hwoarang nodded. He chuckled. "I guess... You just gotta tell 'em how you feel. I... Couldn't do that."

"Why?" Hwoarang asked, his blush fading a bit.

"I'm a coward! I guess I'm too shy..." Jin laughed lightly and blushed. Hwoarang blinked.

"Uh.. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I... don't think you're a coward." Hwoarang looked at the comforter and the shadows the candlelight made against it.

"Really?" Hwoarang nodded. "Thanks Hwoa. You're a real good friend. Hey." Hwoarang looked up. "Tell 'em. They'll never know if you don't tell them." Jin got up and walked out through the doorframe, close enough to hear Hwoarang as he smiled.

"You know, you're right, Jin."

'He said my name....' Jin smiled and kept walking as if he hadn't heard. Hwoarang glanced at the small blue flame that began to slowly grow into a bright orange, a happy, glowing, radiant, color, and full of life...


	2. Diamond Dust

Chapter 2:

Diamond Dust

Snow settled onto the houses nestled within the bustling winter city of eternal white and glistening blues that seemed to have been made as a reflection of the whites. The small puffs of white danced in the wind and gently to the hard ground. The sight was simply amazing.

"It's nice isn't it?" Hwoarang turned around at the softness of the voice. He smiled blissfully looking into the cloud filled sky.

"Yeah....." The red head leaned with his back on the railing at the top of the apartment building.

"..... Thinking of something?" Raven strands fell a little as Jin leaned beside him, looking over at the alley below, that was covered in white as was the top of the building.

"Just a memory.... that's all." Hwoarang closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can I invade?" Jin asked. Hwoarang laughed,

"You couldn't invade if you tried." Jin smiled.

'DID I REALLY SAY THAT??' Hwoarang laughed lightly and added,

"That's why YOU weren't drafted." Jin chuckled.

"I guess so." Hwoarang looked back toward the ever grey-white that stretched over the earth.

"I was.... Just.... Remembering...." Hwoarang smiled. "Snow.... Reminds me of Baek..." Jin looked at Hwoarang.

"Oh, I-I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry, I'm gonna knock the shit outta you." Jin grinned.

"I guess, you're just 'gonna have to knock the shit outta me' then."

"Guess so." Hwoarang laughed, but didn't move. He suddenly grinned, and grasped Jin's arm falling backwards into the snow a few feet away from the railing.

"Uh-AHH!!" Jin hit the snow with a soft landing. Hwoarang started to wave his arms and move his legs in the snow. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel."

"A what?"

"A s-n-o-w a-n-g-e-l. Try it." Hwoarang laughed. Jin shook his head but watched Hwoarang for a minute before mimicking him in the snow. They stood up to look at their masterpieces. Jin smiled at the strange winged and dress shaped figure with his natural hairstyle. Hwoarang grinned,

"Heh heh.." He bent down and drew horns, a tail, and a hand holding a pitchfork on the angel he had made. Jin burst into laughter as Hwoarang drew a funky smiley face to go with it. He kicked the red head lightly in the side just to pick at him. Hwoarang fell over to the side and grasped Jin's ankle bringing him down with him.

"Ha HA!" Hwoarang laughed in triumph.

"Grrr..." Jin smiled and pounced him. They wrestled, kicking and stirring up the cold white blanket. Jin landed on top and for a spit second their lips were mere millimeters apart. Silence and tension hung in the air as if time had stopped.

Laughter burst into the air beating down all tension and throwing it out to trash. Jin relaxed on top of Hwoarang for a second, laughing whole-heartedly before pushing up and sitting on the snow. Hwoarang sat up and kept laughing.

'Man.... I haven't had THIS much fun in a WHILE.' The laughter calmed but smiles were still ear-to-ear. Hwoarang leaned over to what was left of Jin's angel and drew a halo over the head before flopping down in the lap of it.

'An angel... Me?' Jin wondered, his mind flowing from the angel's halo down to Hwoarang's peaceful face and his own old, green, blue, and white school sweater and the full-fingered red gloves he lent to Hwoarang to keep his hands warm. Hwoarang sat up and gazed at Jin.

'Wow... he looks so...... so.... _angelic_, stop it. STOP IT. Stop looking at me!!! Stop looking at me with those big brown eyes.....' Hwoarang reached out to touch Jin's glowing skin but caught himself before he got close to the Japanese's face.

"Help me up?" He asked, disgusting the longing to touch Jin. Surprisingly Jin smiled and grasped Hwoarang's hand lightly. This was about the time Hwoarang wish he didn't have gloves on. Jin hauled him up and Hwoarang laughed at Jin's soaked blue jacket, and the soaked blue jeans, even at his own soaked clothes. Jin just chuckled.

"Lets get inside before you get worse." Hwoarang nodded and left the white blanket behind to enter Jin's home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How long has it been?" The words shocked Jin for a moment.

"What?"

"You know, how long has it been since you scraped me off of the street to take care of me?" Jin watched Hwoarang's light amber eyes sparkle in the light of the fireplace flame. Jin looked at the fire and pulled the black blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"Um..." Hwoarang looked out at him from under his white blanket as he lay on his stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Four days." Hwoarang raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Well, I lost track...." Jin smiled at the red-orange flames glowing through the darkness of Jin's apartment living room.

"You... Um.... You were fine two days ago." Jin looked at the floor in what seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and selfishness.

"You... You mean I'm fine?" Hwoarang remembered how Jin checked his temperature everyday.

"I guess... I'm sorry. I guess I liked the company.... I'm sorry Hwoa, you should have already been on your way." Hwoarang laughed.

"You're my rival." Inside these words hurt Jin, but for his sake, he didn't let it show. Hwoarang laid a hand on Jin's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean, we can't be friends at the same time." Jin's face lit up. "I guess you never had that many friends coming up, huh?"

"No." Jin looked at the floor.

"Eh? Well, don't feel bad about it."

"Huh?"

"I never really found anybody I could trust enough to be a true friend." His heart lit up in a fury of hope that burned brighter than the fire in the fireplace. Hwoarang smiled at him. "Friends?" He held his hand out. Jin looked at it for a second and grasped it without hesitation.

"Competitive friends." Hwoarang grinned and nodded. "But..." Hwoarang's grin faded. "Does that mean.... Does it mean you're leaving?"

"Hm... I'll stay and bug the shit outta ya a little longer." Never in Jin's life had he been so happy, and yet he longed to hug Hwoarang, but out of fear, he didn't. Hwoarang began to make strange noises as he made shadow puppets in the flame's light. Jin watched in wonder, not the shadow puppets, but the red, spiked, Korean doll himself.


	3. Back at One

Chapter 3:

Back at One

The early light was warm and as nice feeling as was the cool breeze on the summer morning. Hwoarang yawned as he jogged slowly down the nearly empty sidewalk, dodging few people on the way. The shoulder length red hair blew in the wind slightly and fell about his face shaping it well. The grey t-shirt and sweat pants made him look partly normal as possible, which was nearly impossible for the six foot three red headed Korean, but he was in his homeland, his home, and he was happy. Or he thought he was. Something seemed missing, something he couldn't quite place. Hwoarang smiled and waved at Mrs. Kim, an old friend of Baek's that used to come over quite often when he was a kid, 'It's good to see someone who cares again.' The frail elderly woman waved back,

"Han Yoseo, Hwoarang!!" Hwoarang grinned and returned the greeting warmly. "My my. You've grown! How beautiful of a young man!" Hwoarang blushed at the shorter Korean's complement.

"Thank you."

"Still red I see! Or is it...? My my, I'm going color blind young one!"

"No, you aren't, my hair is still red." He chuckled. The woman smiled and patted him on the back,

"Well, well. Just do me a favor, young bird."

"Yes?"

"Get yourself a good partner, one that treats you well! And," The woman began to whisper to him out of the corner of her mouth mischievously, "Don't let the army get a hold of that hair of yours or an old woman's going to loose her mind!" Hwoarang laughed lightly at her comment. "Good bye, Hwoarang!" Hwoarang waved,

"Good bye, Mrs. Kim!" He smiled and watched the lights for 'Walk' come on and the streetlight for the cars turn red before beginning to cross the street. In one sudden second Hwoarang was turned upside down and felt sick as he rolled over metal. He landed on concrete and coughed up blood,

"Damn fucker..." Hwoarang cursed quietly.

"My gods! Are you alright-" Hwoarang looked up from the touch on his shoulder and the person crouching near him. "HOLY SHIT, HWOA!" Hwoarang began to laugh at Jin's sudden cursing but every time he laughed he poked himself in the heart with a rib and it hurt. Jin grasped him lightly and pulled him into his car, before jumping in and driving to the hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. Kazama?" Jin looked up, hopeful and fearful at the same time. The nurse smiled. "Mr. Hwoarang went through surgery quite well. He is going to be fine. You may see him now."

"Thank you," Jin sighed relived but something was caught in his throat. A lump of fear, that Hwoarang would be extremely angry with him for this. Jin looked through the door and walked through to the other side of the room, passing Hwoarang's hospital roommate. "Um.. Hwoa?" he asked cautiously.

"Get in here Kazama." Jin heart felt like it had hit a solid block of ice and sunk like the titanic in the middle of World War II. Jin stared at his feet as he shuffled behind the curtain into Hwoarang's view. "What the HELL where you thinking? NEWSFLASH! Kazama the light was red. That's not like you. You always notice details, man. What's distracting you?" Hwoarang sat up, his bare chest bandaged and bruised. Jin looked up, his eyes full of sadness and passion,

"You." Hwoarang blinked.

"What..?" He was quiet.

"I .... Been thinking about you, and how you changed me." Hwoarang held his breath, 'What is he getting at?' "You're a dream... My dream... come true." He looked at the floor. "I love you, Hwoa...." Something inside Hwoarang burst and a little him began to scream 'OH... MY.. GODS... CAN'T.... BREATHE.... OH-MY-GODS-OH-MY-FUNCKING-GODS-OH-MY-DAMMED-FUCKING-GODS-MANUAL-OVERRIDE-MANUAL-OVERRIDE-HES GONNA BLOW!!! HOLD THE STUPID COMMENTS!! THERE'S ONE! CATCH IT! OH HOLY SHIT TOO-'

"You serious?" Hwoarang's face was blank. 'Late.'

"I-No, it's ok! I-I understand, you don't feel the same. I-I-" Jin blushed brighter than Hwoarang's hair and he nearly ran from the room quickly. Hwoarang sat blank faced and dumbfounded.


	4. A First For Everything

Chapter 4:

A First for Everything

'Dumb ass... Great going, Hwoa. Couldn't you have said something like 'I love you too?' Dammit. That's not my style... damn the fucking piece of shit all to fucking hell...' Hwoarang cursed exclusively as he slipped carefully from the hospital bed and tightened his sweatpants before walking as fast as possible out of the room. 'Where the hell did he go?? Think Hwoa, Think.... Where would you go if you were him...? Bathroom?' Hwoarang snuck down the hallway and past the annoying nurse that kept nagging him about staying in bed. 'Jin... Where ARE you? Aaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh.' Hwoarang mentally screamed as he checked the bathrooms, the cafeteria and even in the janitor's closet. The redheaded left the hospital and out into the back streets, bare-chested, bare foot, and wounded. He scrambled through the glass and out into the alley streets of Kuksayi Blvd. 'Jin.... Jin! Come out! Dammit. Fucking Mishima blood, always hidin' in the friggin' dark' Hwoarang rambled to himself. Hwoarang stopped. His ear pricked up like a bird listening. He slowly moved a board from the blocked door and crawled through the opening into the dark, damp, abandoned house. The pale moonlight sprang from the cracks and holes in the window boards and walls. 'Jin?' He heard a tear hit the floor; Hwoarang's heart skipped a beat and felt as if it had been stabbed. He nearly choked on his own voice and hated the way it sounded so weak when he called Jin's name,

"Jin?" A small sharp intake of breath was heard and big, brown, tearful eyes looked up at Hwoarang from a corner, but the tears were quickly wiped away and the tall figure stood up and stumbled to Hwoarang.

"Hwoa! You idiot! You should be resting." Jin's voice tried to form a firm and serious tone but it wavered. He grasped Hwoarang on the shoulders, "You're not well enough. You need to go back to the hospital, now!" Hwoarang shook his head.

"You're a trip."

"And you've been hanging out with a lot of Americans lately haven't you?"

"Tourists," Hwoarang grinned. Jin shook his head and chuckled,

"Haven't changed."

"Why would I?" Hwoarang had realized moments after what he had actually said and tried to make up for it without Jin noticing or taking it in, "Uh, Heh. What I mean is... Well, you know... I mean.. I haven't had a girlfriend in a while-" 'Dammit you fucking moron!' Hwoarang mentally kicked himself; Jin seemed completely lost, "Look. Close your damn eyes." Jin blinked,

"Uh.. um... ok.." Jin closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. 'Deep breaths.... Deep breaths, Hwoa... All right now just do it. Just go and do it. Couldn't be that hard. Just DO IT!' Hwoarang took a step to get closer to Jin but ended up tripping on his own feet and falling into Jin, hitting the wall, and falling onto Jin's lips. Not the most graceful fall but it did the job. A sweet, smooth, sugary taste flowed from Jin's lips to Hwoarang's. A sweet tingle fell down Hwoarang back and he pushed up against Jin, pinning him to the wall. His hands fell to Jin's hips and he kissed deeper. Jin said something but it was muffled by Hwoarang's lips and the longing for more of the Japanese's soft lips. Hwoarang broke it and pushed himself back falling onto the cement floor, his chest heaving rapidly. Jin stood in shock, his deep brown eyes searching for an explanation.

"H-Hwoa...?" His voice was quiet. Hwoarang breathed deeper, trying to pull his heart rate down. 'THINK BRILLIANT!! THINK! THINK! THINK!' Hwoarang gave a nervous laugh,

"Heh.. I uh.. Didn't wanna eat you or anything.." Hwoarang's gaze fell to the concrete. Jin swallowed.

"Get up," Jin's voice was quiet. Hwoarang stumbled to his feet but as soon as he was up, he was being pulled tightly up against Jin, their lips meeting again, this time, both in cooperation. Hwoarang broke the kiss after three minutes.

"I-I.." Jin pushed a finger to Hwoarang's lips lightly.

"You don't have to say it." He whispered. Hwoarang swallowed,

"I have to. I-I... I..." Hwoarang choked and coughed. Was it really that hard? He knew Jin loved him. But was it really that hard to say he loved him to? 'No. He isn't another bitch or hoe or prostitute. He is Jin. I ... love.. Him. Hwoarang was surprised at how easy it came from the mind and how easy it was to admit. Jin whispered into Hwoarang's ear,

"You don't have to say it loud, if you say it at all." Hwoarang threw his pride into the dust and gained a new type of pride,

"Ai shiteru, Kazama Jin." He said in a clear voice, in the best Japanese he could summon. Jin froze. As if that in itself wasn't enough Hwoarang threw his arms protectively around Jin, "I love you, Jin and I'll never let you go! No mater WHO gets in my god-dammed way! I don't care. Not anymore. I'll never let you go. A fucking atomic bomb couldn't separate this. Not even Korea's best assassins."


	5. Back to Me

Chapter 5:

Back To Me

**I really don't remember when it happened. But it all passed, these past few weeks, as if it were a dream.**

**_Since..... Since he told me, he loved me. It was very strange and well, sort of unexpected and embarrassing,_**

**_even though there weren't any people around to hear him but that's Hwoarang for you. To tell you the truth,_**

**_he's ... my everything. I don't ever want this to end, but we haven't hit one 'bump' yet. And that's worrying me _**

**_that something will happen, this 'bump' will happen and everything will shatter. My heart aches every time I _**

**_think of it._**

Jin looked up from his computer journal over to Hwoarang, whom was fast asleep on the medium blue comforter, his long, red hair flared out in thousands of strands.

He's so handsome. Beautiful really. I love him so much. I'm really lucky that I could have fallen for

_someone who fell for me too. But no matter how beautiful and angelic like his is, or how much I love_

_him for who he is rather than where he comes from, he came back to me. And that's the most important_

_thing to me. _

Jin ended the program after saving it off and looked up at the grumbling Korean. Hwoarang sat up and looked around the room. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, his muscles began to flex and twist beneath the t-shirt, making Jin blush and turn away. Hwoarang noticed this and pounced on Jin's lap, making him shift a little more onto the bed from his perch at the corner.

"Hi." Hwoarang's almond eyes glimmered at Jin's. Never in Jin's life could he have known that one small word could turn him on faster than just looking at his beloved Hwoa. Jin blushed. "What's wrong?" Hwoarang cocked his head to the side, making his hair sway and torturing Jin. The redhead grinned and kissed Jin's jaw line softly at first then moving down onto the Japanese's neck. Jin bit his lip to keep himself from doing anything at all. Hwoarang licked the honey-crested skin and then playfully tugged on Jin's ear with his teeth. "Is it too much?"

"Ah..." Jin bit his lip harder, almost making it bleed. The other boy grinned and whispered seductively into Jin's ear,

"If that's too much then... I wonder what would happen if I did..." Hwoarang grasped Jin's legs and began to rub on the inside of them. "... This." Jin hissed and busted his lip from biting it. Immediately, Hwoarang licked the blood and began to suck on his lower lip. Jin still refused to take control, not wanting to hurt the still bruised Korean. Hwoarang's hands finally found their way to Jin's prize and started to move about in their own way, using his silk black pants. Jin hissed louder but didn't make a move. He began to give in to Hwoarang. But Hwoarang sighed heavily and pulled back, obliviously not sensing Jin's near breakdown. He removed his hands from touching Jin and sat back on the bed. He stared at the sweating Jin, letting a small frown of disappointment grace his face. Jin opened his eyes and for a moment stared blankly at the Korean.

"Why... " Jin could hardly form words, for his love and passion for Hwoarang was caught up in his throat. "... Did you.... stop?"

"You didn't want me." Hwoarang stated, his frown growing deeper. Jin crawled to Hwoarang on his hands and knees across the bed,

"That's not true! It's just...." He stopped and stared at the blankets.

"Just what?" Hwoarang's voice was becoming cold.

"I didn't want to hurt you! You're not fully healed!" Jin looked up into Hwoarang's bright brown eyes begging him to accept the truth. The Korean glared for a moment before grinning.

"You can't hurt me, Jin." The red-head's seductive voice began to come back, "So, show me what you got, pretty boy." Hwoarang's finger lightly traced Jin's jaw line. Jin grinned back,

"Oh, I will. But later, for your own sake." He kissed him lightly, one of his most famous soft, angel kisses, known to Hwoarang. The ones that drove him mad. Then left the room and Hwoarang sitting on the bed, planning his next attempt to have all of Jin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Papa! Papa! Look! Look what I made!!"

"Hey Dad! How's it goin'?"

"What do you think about me in the army Papa?"

"The army's for wimps ain't it Dad?"

"Papa? Will I ever have an angel?"

"Angels are fools. Hmph. Working for the light of justice my ass."

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up, Papa! I will! 'Cause I'll try hard! Just like you always said!"

"Hmph. Can you believe it? Old Man Baek thinks I wanna be like him. Heh, right, whatdaya think guys?"

"I don't wanna ever kill Papa. Not if it will hurt someone."

"Die bitch!" The gun sounded its last ten bullets. The blood soaked the grass, staining the earth in a way in which man cannot understand. The fury of the game, turning black to white, and white to black. Struggle NOW!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hwoarang awoke screaming, his chest heaved and cold sweat ran down this body, making him shiver and shake in the warm mid-summer evening air pouring through the window. Hwoarang's eyes grew wide.

'Satisfied?'


	6. Haunted

Chapter 6:

Haunted

Hwoarang's eyes grew wide.

'Are you satisfied now?'

The Korean scanned the room franticly, trying to find the source of the strange voice talking to him.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

'You asshole. You deceptive asshole.' The voice sneered in complete disgust, its volume rising a little.

"What the hell?" Hwoarang whispered in confusion, still glancing around, looking for any form of life other than himself. "I know that voice..."

'You're cheating him. You're cheating him! YOU LIED!' The voice suddenly took shape in a matter of moments, lunging itself at Hwoarang. The redhead had no time for defense and did not need it for the dark shape of the voice soared right through him and disappeared into the shadows of the darkened room. The curtains stood still as if nothing ever happened. The wind had completely stopped. No sound hung in the air. The silence was deafening.

"Hwoa?" Hwoarang screamed as his body lurched and toppled over the edge of the bed onto the floor at the sudden sound and the cool touch of a hand on his chest. The lamp switched on and light illuminated the room, giving it a warm feeling. Hwoarang opened his eyes to see Jin's face looking over the edge of the bed in concern although seemingly still half asleep. The redhead gave a sigh of relief and his muscles eased completely. "Hwoa? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Sorry if I woke you up. I was.... Just... Uh..." Hwoarang rubbed the back of his head as he climbed roughly back to the top of the bed where a now more awake and ruffled Jin was waiting in concern.

"Nightmare?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The redhead answered and nodded. "Something like that." Jin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hwoarang's waist.

"Do you want anything?"

"Other than you, no." Hwoarang smiled at the Japanese before taking his hand and kissing the tips of his fingers lightly.

"Hwoa...." Jin's deep mahogany brown eyes sparkled with love.

"Hmm?" The redhead looked up into his eyes as if he had called him. Jin blushed and shook his head.

"I.... I just.... I like to hear your name." Only a moment after, Jin realized he had said something that would drive the Korean into another one of his seductive moods. "Are.. Are you alright now?" Hwoarang noticed the look of realization on Jin's face and grinned at his change of subject.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Lets get some sleep, ok?" Jin nodded and laid down on his left side and watched Hwoarang as he turned out the light. Hwoarang laid cautiously down on his right side and faced Jin.

"I... I love you Hwoa-ka." Hwoarang touched Jin's face and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too," Jin smiled and drifted off into a soundless sleep. Hwoarang glanced around the room before looking at Jin again, "my angel. But I still don't have you. And maybe I never will if this.... " He grit his teeth in the agony of things that could happen and closed his eyes. Hwoarang relaxed a little more and fell asleep.


	7. Spilt Seconds

Chapter 7:

Spilt Seconds

The glass shattered abruptly in a screech of bullets. The darkness had hidden him for only a minute before the Korean soldiers fired more rounds on the building, setting it afire. The Japanese boy begged Hwoarang not to go, but the redhead insisted and jumped from the window, landing on the roof of the building next to Jin's apartment, and taking off like a bat out of hell across the building tops. He could have sworn he heard Jin's tears hit the floor. 'Snap out of it Hwoa. You've only been away from him for about five hours. God... I hope he's alright. Hopefully they followed me enough for the lure to work. Ugh. Dammit. They're on my tail again. Stupid bastards.' Hwoarang thought, tightening his shoelaces and double-checking his trail. He looked up into the clear blue sky and at the sparkling silver stars over the clear country road. 'I'm wide open out here. I need some sort of mask...' The redhead spotted a rusty old pickup truck. 'And up jumps the monkey from the coconut tree. Gotcha.' He quickly picked the truck door lock and hot-wired it before finding an old dusty jean jacket and a straw hat. 'Heh. Never thought I'd be playing dress up.' He put on the jacket and stuffed his red hair into the hat so that it wouldn't show and yelled to the distant farm house,

"Yehaw!" He laughed and the engine roared as the rusty old truck sped off into the distance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His ebony wings glittered in blood as they retreated into his skin, healing the torn opening as it went, making it even more painful. Jin hissed as his skin began to heal, as the burnt skin started peeling off like the outer shell of a snake. The tattoos faded and he was soon back to normal, besides the ripped clothing and inevitable fear of Hwoarang being dead. 'No. You can't think that way. He's alive. He IS alive. You have to believe in him. He is strong and he did it for you.'

"Maybe." The sound of his own voice was strange to him. 'Maybe he only did it for himself. I'm so confused. Where am I?' A pause, "Ugh..." Jin pushed himself up off the ground and looked around at the dense, dark, emerald green trees. 'Just think. Think Jin. Ok. The moss always grows on the north side of the tree. So... That must be north.' He stumbled to gain his balance and opened his hand. A slightly burnt, crumpled picture unfolded. Hwoarang, smiling, not that annoying smirk, an actual smile, and himself next to Hwoarang. Jin smiled at the picture longingly before realizing from the first time, in the picture, Hwoarang's arm was around his waist. His heart skipped a beat.

"How could I have not seen that before? Come to think of it..." He thought for a moment, 'I do sorta remember something touching me, but I think he made me laugh too much to notice. Sneaky one.' Jin chuckled then put the picture in his pocket before heading north.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stop! Hwoa! Please! Don't! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone any more... I don't want to be alone.."

"Mom... Help me. Am I doing right? This is what you said. You said, 'Go by your heart', but is it wrong to... 'Love' another man?"

"You're so beautiful I wish I could tell you outright... My Korean."

"You're weak! No son of mine will be weak!"

"I was only helping her! I'm not weak!"

"Lions throw their cubs off of a cliff and raise only the ones that climb back up."

"No! Dad! Don't do it! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Jin awoke from his strange nightmare. Throwing off the cool sheets, he took to the bathroom, splashing cool water on his face and shaking his head from the pain of the sudden bathroom light. He suddenly realized his dream started with his own voice... Then there was Heihachi's, but who was the other? 'Kazuya? Why...' A small breeze from the window caught his attention. 'I didn't have the window open....' He cautiously stepped into the dark bedroom, his mahogany eyes darting around in the darkness, like a cat's, clear as day. When he was satisfied, that no one else was in his room he strolled to the window and closed it. He turned around and was met with eyes peering at him through the dark.

"Hello.... My son."


	8. Potato

Chapter 8:

Potato

The figure neither moved nor breathed. Jin watched carefully and Kazuya waited.

"What do you want?" Kazuya remained motionless. A long pause played. "Answer me!" Jin's brow knitted together. "You're here to kill me."

"On the contrary."

"What?"

"I'm making sure you don't make the same mistake I did," The dark figure didn't blink, his clear brown eyes shining through the darkness.

"You lie! You won't trick me like you did mother!"

"Are you suggesting that your mother was an idiot?" His deep demanding voice became calm and solemn.

"How dare you! Coming here expecting me to believe you! You left moth-"

"It wasn't because I wanted to. Jun...." Kazuya's voice softened at the name, he blinked his eyes becoming less cold and stared at his son, "She was everything to me. She was the only thing that kept me from killing myself." Jin blinked, 'Suicidal? Kazuya?' Kazuya walked past Jin to the window opening it letting the Australian wind blow gently through. The moon shown clearly through the deep blue sky, revealing Kazuya's figure in full light. Jin stared at the soft thoughtfulness of his father's face and the strange glimmer in his eyes. Kazuya blinked and looked at the window pane. He sighed and looked up at his son, straightening himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Likewise question."

"Why are you here in Sydney?"

"Because I have no where else to go."

"Wrong answer."

"Where are you going with this?" A pause.

"There's only one difference between Jun and I and you and your Korean lover-boy." Jin's eyes widened at the mention of Hwoarang through his father's lips. Kazuya couldn't help but smirk, "You didn't think I knew? Bad Jin." He teased. An awkward silence poured between them. "What is the difference to you?"

"..... I'm bisexual?" Kazuya laughed outright. Jin frowned. "What?"

"You think that's the difference between us?" He regained his posture, "I have many secrets, Jin. So you see we're more alike than you thought, but that's not the point." He continued, "The difference is that I never had a chance to save my love. You still do. And here you are sulking in your self-pity when you could be saving him." Kazuya sat on the window sill and stared blankly at Jin.

"..... You're telling me to go for it?"

"Why is it so surprising?"

"I guess for one thing having a civilized conversation with you is awkward, secondly, I guess I kinda thought of you as the traditional type." Kazuya began laughing at him again, and Jin frowned. "What? Stop that! It's not funny."

"So out of all the lies and truths of me you've heard you have no idea who I really am."

"I don't get it."

"I'll tell you one day. For now, you need to figure out if you're going to waste his and your life or try and find him." Kazuya looked out the window at the towering buildings. Jin blinked and switched the light on. He merely glanced at his father before throwing his things in his backpack. Kazuya grinned at the thought of his son saving the so-called rival. Jin threw his last pair of socks in the bag and pulled the red bandanna out of the bottom of the drawer.

……………Flash Back……………

"Here take this." Hwoarang handed the red bandanna to Jin. The Japanese boy looked up at him from his perch on the end of the bed.

"For what?" The red-head smiled,

"If you ever need help and I'm not there. There won't be many times if any that I'll not be there for you but... If you need help and I'm not there, go to the old glass factory behind Yurei Drive and knock on the backdoor. When they call, just say that an old bum sent you."

"Well... If you insist." He took the bandanna and looked at it. The redhead laughed,

"Don't worry. It won't bite!"

………………End Flash Back……………

"I have to find them." He pulled the bandanna over his head and pulled it up, pushing his hair down making him practically unrecognizable to many. He unconsciously wave goodbye to his father as he ran from the room, switching out the light, and shutting the door. Kazuya smiled at the closed door and gave a small wave before jumping from the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hwoarang grumbled and the last few hours replayed through his mind, being beaten down by thirty or forty soldiers, dragged to a jeep, and tossed down in front of 'General Asshole' as he referred to him.

"Peel those potatoes you faggot potato peeler!!" The general screamed. The redhead frowned at the mountain of dirty, just-picked potatoes, the pretty-much dull knife, and the river bed. He ignored his general's screams and washed another potato in the crystal clear water before using the knife to scrape the peel off.

"Damn potatoes." He grumbled. Hwoarang imagined stabbing the general over and over again with the dull knife, blood spewing out, and his hacking away at the man's bones. His grin faded when his imagination ran wild and showed him getting beat-up by most of the soldiers that were posted in that area. He frowned, threw the clean potato in the basket and restarted the process.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note:

'Faggot Potato Peeler' was invented my me while my sister and I were cooking lemon chicken one night for dinner…… Never mind.


	9. Raven

Chapter 9:

Raven

Jin beat on the metal door, and waited for the sound of voices over the clatter of rain and the clashing of thunder.

"Who the hell is it?!" A voice screamed from the inside. Remembering what Hwoarang told him, Jin replied,

"An old bum sent me!" He screamed through. The voice erupted in laughter and slung open the door.

"Hwoara-! Wait? Kazama?!" The familiar gang member backed up and called for the others, "Hwoarang's not here but-"

"I know. He sent me." Jin stepped through the door and pulled down his hood. The other gang members', who had just entered the large factory floor, eyes widened at the sight of the red bandanna.

"What the-? What do ya mean-? What are you-?" The familiar face stuttered. Jin sighed.

"If he has Hwoarang's bandanna then that means...."

"Yeah I know, but..."

"You know, I didn't think..." The voices started whispering around the room. A dark-skinned Korean stepped from the group and took a look at Jin.

"Hmm..." He looked the Japanese in the eyes, "Do you know why Hwoarang gave' you his bandanna?" Jin thought for a moment.

"He told me, 'Go to them if you need help.'" The man raised an eyebrow.

"You know that you showed up here risking your life." Jin nodded. "And that since Hwoarang gave you his bandanna that makes you leader." The last statement shocked Jin and he thought it over for a moment. "You know," The guy paused, "SHUT UP!" He whirled around and the whispering died. "Anyway, so you need 'help'?" Jin nodded.

"Hwoarang's being hunted." Whispers erupted once more but the man wouldn't have it.

"DAMMIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He turned back to Jin, "Hwoarang is almost always being hunted by the army, it's no biggie. He can take care of himself." Jin shook his head.

"They've got the Tekken-shu on him too." The man raised an eyebrow,

"What's a 'Tekken-shu'?"

"Mishima Mafia Special Forces." The guy looked surprised but thought for a second and replied,

"Ok then Mr. Leader, let's get to work. But, by any chance would you be Hwoarang's 'lover'?" Jin's heart skipped a beat, 'Does EVERYBODY KNOW?!' The man smirked, "It's no big deal really. We ALL saw how he looked at you when he fought you that day. He tried to hide it. But it was real clear the way he looked you up." Jin blushed slightly. "Ah... That would explain why you care so much, and how you got that." He pointed to the bandanna. "But right. Hwoarang's gonna have back up this time Boys!" The gang busted into cheers and many of them started rambling about training and ran off up stairs. Jin took in a deep breath and exhaled. "The name's Xion. Chinese-Russian." The guy grinned. Jin could tell Communist and atomic bombs didn't mix. "So we need a code name for you. And since you're Hwoarang's lover-'bird'.... How about Raven?"

"As long as it works."

"Heh... You know what? I like you. You've got spunk." Xion laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jin opened the door to Hwoarang's old room and stepped in, closing the door behind him. The bottom floors of the glass factory were always noisy with the members and their activities. The Japanese marveled at the clean room compared to all the others. A mattress with a pillow and a sheet lay in the far corner, small dresser drawers leaned on the right hand wall, and a small boom box lay next to the mattress on the floor. Jin walked to the mattress and touched the pillow softly. Memories of Hwoarang came flooding back to him. Before he knew it he was laying on the mattress. Jin sat up and hugged the pillow; its smell of the red-head comforted him. He glanced back to where he picked up the pillow and saw an old picture of him at High School. Jin picked up the picture and realized he was only sixteen in it. The rain beat against the window and the thunder shattered him back to reality. Jin marveled at Hwoarang's young girlish features, the bright eyes, his long hair, the curve of his chest and shoulders, and the red shirt-blue panted Korean uniform. The Japanese smiled and laid the picture back setting the pillow in its original spot.

The door opened and Xion watched Jin from the doorway. He chuckled,

"The CD player's still on." Jin glanced from him to the CD player. Xion continued, "And it's still on pause."

"So it seems."

"Press play." Jin nodded and pressed the button. Music flew from the boom box and the words mingled with the room.

And I've gone underground

Never hangin' round

Should have made it back again

Why can't the moon stay full forever

Wednesday's bad but

Friday's ain't much better

(Someone's Hell)

Why can't the moon stay full forever

Right now she's got

Nothin' on her mind

"That's his favorite song. Other than Blue Collared Man."

Will this neverland

Free me from its clutching hand

It won't release me

"What's it called?"

And I've gone underground

Obsessions I have found

Couldn't make it back again

Why can't the moon stay full forever

Wednesday's bad but

Friday's ain't much better

(Someone's Hell)

Why can't the moon stay full forever

Right now she's got

Nothin' on her mind

"Full Forever. Heh he was already past the first verse. And that's the best part." Xion walked across the room and rewind it to the beginning.

And I've had to fight

Another blurred affair tonight

Eyelids wrestle once again

Never gonna see my friend

Guided by the blinding white

Have you left home in spite

Knowing I'm alone tonight

Waiting for the light of day

Doesn't matter anyway

Something that I need to say

He turned it off and looked down at Jin sitting on the mattress. "You have any plan on how we're supposed to save Talon?" Jin thought for a moment and realized Hwoarang was Talon.

"A little, but give me a day and I'll have it all worked out." Xion nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Jin laid back down onto the mattress.

"Forever... Full Forever." The words replayed over in his mind and lulled him to sleep.


	10. Wings

Chapter 10:

Wings

The bright military lights shone intensely over the base and Hwoarang shifted on his bed. He rolled, tossed, and turned until his couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and looked down at the dusted military boots he was supposed to polish but didn't care so he didn't do it. For a moment he was dazed. He wasn't doing his duty. What would Jin say?

"Heh, probably something like 'You're obliged to do it. So why don't you?'" Hwoarang chuckled then smiled softly at his own comment. He suddenly jumped to his feet, sirens and red and white searchlights went off. His amber eyes darted around and explosions sounded off. Screams filled his ears before he was grabbed by his general and tossed among the other soldiers rushing for ammunition and weapons. Hwoarang grasped the nearest bayonet and loaded it. It took him less than two minutes to load and get out to the front line.

Hwoarang had not a moment to think before blood and gun flares filled his vision and blurred his mind.

"Kill anything that isn't ours!" That loud, annoying voice of their general shrieked through the loud speakers mounted to the top of the light poles. Hwoarang immediately responded uncharacteristically and pulled in line with the other soldiers. He jumped into the trench and begun to look for targets.

"Dammit!" He heard one of the soldiers next to him hiss, "Why the hell can't we see them?!"

"Dude, I heard there were only twelve."

"Eh?" Hwoarang's mind was taken by the two men's conversation and a stray bullet grazed his head. This served as a wake-up call for the others and they began firing back at the enemy. The South Korean Base has nearly every soldier out on the grounds. Most of them were only firing at passing shadows so slick was their enemy.

Suddenly, all guns ceased fire and everything became deathly silent. Hwoarang's heart pounded in his ears. Blood leaked down the side of his face and the sweet saltiness touched his lips. He blinked and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. The familiar print of he and Jin at the skate park reminded him of how Jin never noticed Hwoarang's arm around his waist. For a slight moment he smiled before 'Ohh's and slight gasps of screams brought him back to reality. He glanced around and found everyone staring at the night sky. As he looked up towards the heavens, he caught a glimpse of a black figure with large wings before he realized who it really was he whispered softly,

"Let me ride on your wings," And all went dark. The black graceful figure suddenly took a powerful and swift dive straight for the Korean redhead. It quickly and gently snatched him up in its arms and flew off before gunfire even came to the soldiers minds.

Dumbfounded, the soldiers sat or stood, confused as to why the believed 'angel of darkness' chose their unusually unique redheaded ethnic brother.

"Hey! You bunch of numbskulls! Go get 'em, bitches! What the hell are you doing?!" All of the soldiers looked towards the speakers. Hwoarang's three roommates nodded to each other and shot the main speaker cords into shreds. Grinning to each other, the flipped off their general up in his high canter, watching.

"For Hwoarang." One of them said holding up his fist.

"For Hwoarang." The other two said in unison.

"May your dreams come true, brother." The three whispered; took off for the exit, barely escaping their general; and began an adventure of their own.

Hwoarang woke up to a dim room and a warm blanket. He sat up slowly, remembering his injury to the head and looked around at all the familiar faces. His eyes widened,

"You! Y-You guys?!" The twelve men laughed and Xion pat him on the shoulder.

"What? Is it really that surprising that we care?" Hwoarang blinked at the man. He just stared at his gang. The redhead gawked at the black uniforms, face paint, and excellently prepared weaponry.

"My…." Then he realized, 'Someone should be here….' "Where's-"

"Raven?" The guys laughed, "Don't worry; He lived up to his name and yours." Hwoarang got a confused look on his face.

"Ra…" His mind flashed back to the dark figure in the sky, "… ven…" 'Jin… 'Raven'?' The others just grinned at him. The redhead narrowed his honey colored eyes, "Where is he?"

"Hwoarang, we already know." He raised an eyebrow at Xion.

"What do you know?"

"You love him." The redhead nearly fainted and his eyes bulged in surprise. "No need for the venomous looks like you hate him. Just accept it. Ok, so you're bisexual. We're cool with that. Besides, if you love someone you should be with them right?"

"W-Whu-Why-Yo-You-I-I…" Hwoarang's face rivaled his hair and his mind seemed as if it were a jellyfish in the sun. Xion smiled,

"Yo, we could all see it. We were just waiting for you to accept it and move on. It doesn't make you any less of a man." Another member piped up,

"Yeah. Actually, I think it makes you even more of one, cause you know all of us when we lived together with Master, it was horrible! We could hardly stand each other and you want to live with another man. That just means you're willing to go through challenges. And that's what makes you more of a man." Xion took over again,

"Not that being with ladies isn't challenging but you know with two guys it's like a battle for superiority. And besides you being the way you are isn't really that big of a deal. It's just who you are, you know?" And besides you being the way you are isn't really that big of a deal. It's just who you are, you know?"

All of the others nodded. Hwoarang was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. His members, his friends, his brothers… Were telling him to go for it and they wouldn't mind!

"Guys…" Hwoarang looked to the floor.

"Dude all we're saying is, we care. No matter how you ARE."

"Heh." Hwoarang blushed, "Stop it. You're embarrassing me." Xion laughed.

"Then how about this. As soon as you're ready, you have a one way ticket to Tokyo." He flashed the blue paper. Hwoarang grinned, snatched the paper and his shirt, and ran out the door. The gang members all began to chuckle.

"Typical Hwoarang," Xion laughed.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

The airport rushed with people and the clear blue sky sparkled like ocean waters on that sunlit day. Several planes landed now and then and people got off, running to their families or friends and greeting them with smiles. Jin waited on the far wall, red bandanna pushing his hair back, tight black t-shirt, and belted jeans. His dark mahogany eyes darted around, watching the people.

"Flight 623, Coming from Seoul, South Korea. Now entering airport." The loud speakers boomed with the soft girl's voice.

"Jin looked up and watched the clean, white plane land. Within minutes people were rushing off of the plane. He waited until there were no more people coming off the plane. The Japanese's frown was stopped by the familiar redhead, still in uniform. The two locked eyes for a moment and Hwoarang grinned. The Korean broke the moment by rushing down some of the steps then jumping over the railing and to the ground from nearly eight feet. He kept up a fast pace almost a run towards Jin. Jin's heartbeat sped up as he pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk towards Hwoarang. The redhead eventually bumped into someone else and they turned around.

"Hey-OH! Hwoarang! Man! The Ganeral called YOU a 'Faggot Potato Peeler'! Ha! YOU! A fag!?" The war buddy began to laugh. Hwoarang just grinned and started towards Jin again, dodging people, the man's eyes following him all way. Unexpected, Hwoarang broke out into a flat-out run and jumped onto the Japanese man, locking lips as he collided with him. Hwoarang's war buddy nearly had a heart attack when Hwoarang pressed his hand to the back of Jin's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss and grasping the bandanna tightly. Even more surprised was Jin, his eyes held pure shock but soon melted into Hwoarang's sweet kiss and wrapped his arms around the Korean to keep his feet from touching the ground.

As soon as Hwoarang slipped from Jin's grasp and his feet touched the ground, he ripped the bandanna from Jin's hair and he winked at his fellow buddy whose mouth was wide open and looked as if he were going to cry and barf all at the same time.

Jin became conscious of his appearance to the people in the airport and gently broke the kiss. His eyes darted fretfully around at all of the people. Gasps, whispers, screams, and even cheers were heard and as if there wasn't enough people already looking because of their 'Public Display of Affection' and because the final truth of the heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu finally proved to be alive, Hwoarang had just one more trick up his sleeve.

The Korean turned around to the people of the crowds, who had all stopped, winked at them and said hello,

"Hanyoseo!" he grinned and Jin's eyes nearly grew too big for his face. The Japanese couldn't take it anymore. Hwoarang was just too crazy. He was known now, not only as being alive but as liking his own gender and much known now to be in love with Japan's mortal enemy, Korea's own, redhead warrior. He swiftly took the crazy gang leader by the hand and sped out of the airport and down the street a couple of blocks. 'According to plan….' Hwoarang grinned at his thoughts.

Jin sighed and slowed down the pace. He turned his head slightly at talk to his love.

"Hwoarang…. Why are you always depending on danger?" The Korean blinked and replied,

"Say that again?" Jin sighed,

"Why-"

"No, no," Hwoarang shook his head, "The part where you said my name."

"Hwoarang," Jin said unsure of what was to happen. Hwoarang paused then replied,

"I love you, Jin." The Japanese blinked,

"I love you too, Hwoarang."

"I bet I love you more than you love me."

"No way." The Japanese stuck out his tongue.

"Heh, Yeah way." Hwoarang play-punched him in the shoulder and Jin gave the poor Korean a nuggie.

"No way." Jin laughed and said through gritted teeth. Hwoarang wriggled away, stuck out his tongue, and replied,

"Yes way!" And took off down the street with Jin in hot pursuit. Like two children they ere oblivious to all the stares and looks, and like a spilled candle came their raging world sized flame of emotions.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note:

This was my first yaoi. I hope you guys liked that. And as for the Kazuya part…. Well…. That's part of another story… I MIGHT write… It's sort of an inside joke between me and my friend…. :D XDDDD.

Hwoarang: You made me look stupid.

HyperHellFire: OO…… ! tiny squeaky voice help…..

Hwoarang: 'play' punch

Jin: --;;

HyperHellFire: XX dead

Hwoarang: DDDDDDD


End file.
